


Reiner's Damn Supernatural Obsession

by awest000000



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bertolt is Bertholdt because it's better, Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, HAPPY BIRTHDAY REINER, M/M, Reiner teaches fitness at the gym don't be confused, YOU'RE SO OLD OMG, jk he's 26 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's Reiner's birthday and Bertholdt decides to make him what he makes best - banana nut muffins. But, Reiner's *ahem* obsession with Supernatural maybe, kinda, definitely ruined it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reiner's Damn Supernatural Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY REINER. Better late than never, amiright??

Bertholdt woke up to the sound of rain pattering on the roof. He was hot and sweaty – more so than usual. He craned his neck around to look at the red numbers on his alarm clock – 4:23. Knowing he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon, he groaned and rolled out of bed, stretching before going to make coffee. He tried to be quiet since his roommate, Reiner, was asleep in the next room.

Bert pulled out the ingredients for banana nut muffins and chocolate chip pancakes. They were Reiner’s favorite breakfast foods and since today was his birthday, Bertholdt decided to treat him extra special. He grabbed the bacon to let it thaw out. Even though it was his birthday, Reiner still had to go to work at the gym. He had the early shift so he had to be there at six.

Bert didn’t have to be at work until 7:30 though, since he worked at the local bakery. And since he worked at the bakery, his muffins were legendary. And definitely not because he wanted to perfect them to impress Reiner. Nope, not at all.

Once he started frying the bacon, it didn’t take long for Reiner to trudge out of his room. He held out his hands without opening his eyes and Bertholdt supplied him with a freshly poured cup of coffee. Reiner grinned as he took a deep inhale of it. After he woke up a bit more he glanced around the kitchen.

“Um Bertl….” he began.

“Yes?”

Confusion was plastered on Reiner’s face. “What time did you wake up to do this?”

He shrugged and replied, “About twenty after four.”

“You got up at four in the morning to make me breakfast. _Why?_ ”

Bertholdt smiled shyly. “It’s your birthday. You’re turning twenty six!”

“Yeah but you gave up your sleep for _me?_ I’m honored,” Reiner said, grinning smugly.

Bert blushed deeply and turned back to the pancakes. “So what all are you making? Nothing fattening I hope. I still have to teach today.”

He fixed a plate with three pancakes, four pieces of bacon, and toast. Bertholdt set it in front of Reiner and pulled the muffins out of the oven. Reiner’s eyes widened dramatically and his mouth fell open. “I knew it smelled like heaven in here.”

Bertholdt blushed again and set them in the fridge to cool faster. He grabbed out the chocolate milk and poured two glasses and set one in front of the blond haired man.

“This is the best birthday ever!” he exclaimed.

“It’s nothing, really. I don’t make enough to get anything nice and I knew you always went to work without eating, so I figured it was the least I could do.”

“Well, thank you, Bertl. It really means a lot. Y’know what would make this breakfast better?”

“What?” he asked hesitantly.

“Muffins! I want one Bertl,” Reiner whined.

He laughed gently and said, “They aren’t cool enough yet.”

“I don’t care. I have to leave soon and I want to eat one in your presence so that I can praise you like the baking god you are.”

Bertholdt could feel a sweat break out on the back of his neck and he brought the baked goods out of the refrigerator. Using a butter knife, he quickly popped one out and set it on a napkin before sliding to Reiner.

The muscular blond picked it up greedily and took a huge bite of out it. His expression faltered and a frown momentarily took over his face.

“What’s wrong with them?” Bert asked worriedly.

A large, plastic grin settled on Reiner’s face and he shook his head. “Nothing! They’re great! Just um… did you change anything in them?”

“No, it’s the same recipe I always use. Why?”

Reiner shrugged and stood up to get ready. He was already dressed so he grabbed his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. He picked up his muffin and took another bite. He grimaced as he chewed and Bert’s had enough. He grabbed his own muffin and bit into it.

And immediately spat it back out.

“What the hell?! Reiner, why didn’t you tell me they were disgusting?!”

“I didn’t want to make you sad! I knew this was a big deal for you and I didn’t want to say anything!”

Bert groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “I completely ruined your birthday. Great. I’m such a horrible person,” he mumbled.

Reiner set down his bag and walked over to his roommate. “No, Bertl, you didn’t ruin it. You made it better. My favorite person in the world did something that makes them happy to make me happy. Well, they tried to anyway. This is the most I’ve seen you smile in a while.” After a moment, he cracked a grin. “Hah, I’m a poet and didn’t know it! I can rhyme anytime!” He was serious again soon enough. “Seeing you smile is my favorite sight in the world Bertl. And I’ve traveled a lot.”

Bertholdt shook his head. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better. I don’t even know what happened! I put in flour, milk, eggs, bananas, macadamia nuts, sugar—.” Sugar! Bert whirled around and grabbed their sugar container. He stuck a finger in and licked it. He turned back around slowly.

“Reiner, you and your damn Supernatural obsession ruined the muffins.”

“It’s not an obsession! I swear!” he protested.

“You replaced our sugar with salt! I cannot believe you did that!”

Reiner turned on his puppy dog eyes. “But Bertl, Croatoan started today! We have to be prepared!”

“Is this why you’ve been buying so much salt and toilet paper?”

Reiner looked down at the floor and mumbled, “Maybe.”

Bertholdt pinched the bridge of his nose. “Reiner, I swear to God—.”

“Chuck. You mean Chuck.”

He shot a glare to the blond. “Don’t push it.” He could feel tears threatening to spill over. All he wanted was for this to be perfect. He was even going to tell Reiner how he felt about him later. That was obviously not going to happen.

Bertholdt felt a pair of arms wrap around. His eyes shot open and Reiner was hugging him and laying his head on his shoulder and Bertholdt was _not_ hyperventilating, thank you very much.

“It’ll be okay. I’m not mad and you didn’t ruin my birthday.”

“You’re going to be late,” was all Bert said in reply.

“Work can suck my dick. It’s my birthday. I can do what I want. Now hug me back before it gets awkward.”

Bertholdt chuckled and tentatively hugged him back. It was a perfect moment. Until Reiner’s phone buzzed. He reached down to his pocket without letting go of his tall, sweaty roommate and read the text. He sighed and slipped the phone back. “It’s my boss. I guess I really should get going.”

He begrudgingly let go of him and brought his bag back up to shoulder. Before he turned to leave, he looked at Bert again. “There is one thing I was hoping to get before I left.”

“What’s that?”

Instead of answering, Reiner stepped up to Bertholdt, slid his hand into his hair and pulled Bert down for a kiss. It didn’t last long and it was rather chaste, but it was soft, warm, sweet, and perfect. Reiner slowly stepped away and whispered, “That.”

Reiner walked to the door grinning and said, “We’ll continue this conversation when you get home from work. Bye Bertl.”

After he left, Bert collapsed on a chair. He pressed his fingers to his lips and whispered, “I can’t believe it. He kissed me.” Maybe this day wasn’t completely ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://elephants-in-pajamas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
